


Ranbows in the Dark

by wickedg



Series: Chasing Watermelons [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, Drabble, F/M, Gen, new home, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedg/pseuds/wickedg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you walk in the room I start to melt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranbows in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: you and your neighbor

“This is ridiculous,” he huffed.  
  
“Percy...” she warned.  
  
Silence.  
  
The night was still around them, the streetlamp outside their window a soft glow.  
  
“But _how_?!” He blurted out, waving his hands in annoyance, moving to sit upright.  “We don’t even share a _wall_ with them, how can we hear them?  I-”  
  
“Stop. Right. Now.”  
  
Percy froze, and after a moment, sunk back into the mattress, staring up at the blurry ceiling.  
  
Her hand reached over to his, latching onto his pinky finger, squeezing it gently.  
  
He felt himself being tugged towards her, rolling onto his stomach and meeting her eyes in the dark, their noses bumping slightly against each other.  
  
Slowly, oh so slowly, his hand was trailed down her body, dragging in the sheets, and lower, warmer, wetter.  
  
It is their first night together in their new home, and though the house, the neighbours, the surroundings come with unfamiliar noises, Percy Weasley and Katie Bell lay in their own symphony that night.

**Author's Note:**

> My last in the prompt table! I hope those who read these liked them as much as I liked writing them. I might have to write more on the pairing despite myself, because ah, feelings!


End file.
